


the things you say

by definitelynotinlovewithyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I Tried, I project onto tobio a lot, Multi, No Smut, POV Kageyama Tobio, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This probably sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotinlovewithyamaguchi/pseuds/definitelynotinlovewithyamaguchi
Summary: Each person has a soulmark somewhere on their body. It tells you the most important words your soulmate will tell you. Kageyama Tobio has two soulmarks, and the words just prove to show that maybe love isn’t his thing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	1. forever on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of seeing the same things in iwaoikage fics, so I made this. It might not be good, but I tried lol. Enjoy!! And I’m open to any criticisms you might have 😊

Soulmates. The person, or persons, who are supposed to love you no matter what. “It’s destiny”, they all say. Yet Kageyama Tobio knew better, the words of his soulmates say it all:

_ You’ll never be anything. Don’t come to my school and ruin my team. I despise you.  _

_ If I had to pick between your happiness and _____, it’ll always be _____.  _

The words permanently tattooed onto his collarbone. The most important words you’ll soulmate will ever say to you. It was obvious they will never accept Tobio. The tattoo says it all. 

It hurts and probably will always hurt knowing that the one person, or two people in Tobio’s case, destined to love you forever, do not love you. They do not want you in their relationship. They are better off without you. You will always be the second choice. 

“What’s the point of soulmates if the outcome will be horrible”, Tobio asks his parents one night during dinner. 

His parents stared at him with the look of pity that Kageyama so desperately despised. They knew why he was asking this question. They know his words, they understand why Tobio is feeling this way. His mother recovers from the question first, “It’s just the way the world is. There is nothing we can do to change it. And you don’t have to be with your soulmate, if you don’t want to.” 

Of course Tobio knew that. But it still didn’t quell any of the hurt he felt from the words. His parents can’t even begin to understand this. They’re both soulmates and happily married. Their words are happy things that show their love for each other. It was unfair, so very unfair. 

Despite the words forever inked onto his clavicle, Tobio still hoped his soulmates were at least happy, wherever they are. 

~~~

Oikawa Tooru never really understood why there were two sets of words tattooed on his thigh. He already knew one belonged to his beloved Iwa-chan, yet he had no idea why there was a second. When he brought it up to his parents they just condemned him for bringing up soulmates and grounded him. He then asked the internet for answers. There were only two plausible reasons: you have two soulmates or there are two very important things your soulmate tells you. 

Oikawa hoped it was the second one, he knew he could never love someone as much as he loves Iwaizumi. Yet the words  _ “It’s okay, I forgive you.”  _ still haunt him. He never wants to fight with Iwa-chan, but it looks like it’s destiny. Which kinda sucks. 


	2. the walls bother me

School was one of the many things Kageyama hated. Not only was it hard, but everyone kept talking about soulmates. Once or twice his friends, Kunimi and Kindaichi, would ask to see his soulmark. Of course he refused. I mean why would anyone want to see the hateful words forever imprinted into his skin. And not to mention that he had two of them. Polybonds were looked down upon in this society. The second lowest thing, right behind being unmarked. Polybond people were called greedy and other horrible things. Tobio just didn’t want to deal with that. 

Besides hating actual class, he loves volleyball. It was his escape. It was what made him happy. Tobio wanted to be a setter, so he can be in control of the game. To touch the ball the most. There was the official setter of Kitagawa Daiichi , Oikawa Tooru. Tobio looked up to him quite a lot. Some might say it’s an infatuation, but really all Tobio wants is to be great just like him. 

He really wants to be able to set and jump serve just like Oikawa. But Oikawa keeps refusing, it confuses Kageyama. What did Oikawa have against him? Weren’t upperclassmen supposed to teach their kouhais? Despite the refusals, Kageyama kept trying. He wasn’t going to be known as a quitter. Well until one day when he heard Oikawa talking to Iwaizumi-san about how annoying he was. 

“Ugh Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan is so annoying. Why can’t he just leave me alone?” 

“Oh shush, he just wants to learn. Maybe you should try helping him”, Kageyama was grateful for Iwaizumi-san standing up for him. But he knew it wouldn’t work, he just wasn’t prepared for the next words Oikawa-san would say. 

“I hate him, I just want him to leave me alone. He’s so fucking annoying and his stupid face.”, Oikawa said those words with so much spite. It physically pained Tobio to hear that. He didn’t like being hated. He knew he needs to leave before he has an emotional overload, but he wants, no  _ needs,  _ to hear what else they were going to say. 

“I know, Tooru, but he’s just a kid. It’s not all his fault. Be the bigger person in this situation.”, Iwaizumi says almost tiredly. Like he can’t believe that Oikawa is acting like such a child. 

And with those words, the emotional dam broke. Tobio couldn’t keep back the tears and he felt so tired. And god, why is the fact that the wall is grey and not white bothering him? He tried to not make any noises, but he was frustrated and he couldn’t keep back the whimper that escaped him. The conversation between Iwaizumi and Oikawa ceased and they started towards the sounds of frustration that was escaping Kageyama. 

“K-kageyama? Are you okay”, Tobio registered the voice coming from Iwaizumi, but god the way it sounds is just so annoying. 

He felt so frustrated and he didn’t know why. So many things are irritating him. The walls, Iwaizumi-san’s voice, the way his hair feels on his head, etc. And the conversation he heard earlier did not help. Tobio did the only thing he could think of; rant his feelings. 

“As a matter of fact, I am not okay. Your voice is so goddamn annoying. It’s rough sounding, why can’t it be softer. It literally makes me want to punch your face in. Oh and my hair feels just totally wrong on my head. Like who thought hair was a good idea. And let’s not forget how the walls are FUCKING GREY AND NOT WHITE.” 

The duo looked at Kageyama in concern. It was obvious that something was going on in his mind. Yet Oikawa decided it would be a good idea to mock Tobio about. “You’re upset over the color of the walls?” 

Tobio wanted to scream and shout and cry all at the same time. It’s a big deal to him, and being mocked doesn’t help. So in a last attempt he looked at Iwaizumi in desperation, “please tell him to shut up.” 

Iwaizumi looked at Tobio before looking at Oikawa and saying, “It’s not that big of a deal. You’re just being a little dramatic, Kageyama.” 

_ Dramatic? DRAMATIC?! _

“Why do you never do anything to stop Oikawa-san? He’s so mean to me,” Tobio stated before looking at Oikawa, “And you. What pleasure do you get out of being so cruel to me?”

Oikawa shrugged and says, “It’s fun and it makes me happy.” 

It makes him… happy? All past concerns forgotten, all Tobio could focus on is the words Oikawa said. How could being mean to someone bring happiness? 

Tobio looks at Iwaizumi asking again why he never does anything. 

The words that came out of Iwaizumi shocked Kageyama more than any words spoken before. “Well it makes Tooru happy and if I had to pick between your happiness and Tooru’s, it’ll always be Tooru.” 

And in an instant there was a burning feeling right where he’s words were, but Tobio could barely feel it, he was too focused on the entire conversation. Oikawa and Iwaizumi hate him? They never directly stated it, but reading between the lines, Tobio understood. He wanted to leave. He needed to escape. The emotions he was feeling were becoming way too much. He needed comfort. Normally he would turn to volleyball, but that’s where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were. The next best thing was a shower. Shower were comforting, the constant feeling of water. Tobio mumbled a goodbye before all but sprinting home. 

Once home he greeted his parents and quickly ran upstairs to start a shower. While undressing he looked at his soulmarks. Bad idea. One of them was colored a light blue and the blanks were filled in. The name  _ Tooru  _ stood out against pale skin. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Iwaizumi was Kageyama’s soulmate and if Oikawa was Iwaizumi’s then Kageyama had two soulmates. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were his soulmates. 

_ Well, shit.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of projecting onto Kageyama. I mean he is my highest kin 😏
> 
> I know iwa would never actually act like this, but for the stake of the story he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason that Tobio’s soulmark has blanks is because they aren’t allowed to show any identifying information. Oikawa's POV probably won’t happen again, I just wanted you to know what’s on his arm. Iwa’s is very similar. His says “I forgive you for what happened”


End file.
